Lie to the Public
by Rain L Writer
Summary: After a concert, Len and Gumi are on every magazine you can find. With all the publicity, Vocaloid's manager decided that they will pose as a couple. Rin finds this unfair and Gumo is more than jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this took some time to put together, finding the English lyrics and trying to make dancing scenes. Not something I am good at. I hope I did well...**

**For now the story takes place in a concert but soon it will be normalish,**

LenxRin (No they are not twins. Just to make that clear.)

MikuxKaito

TetoxTed

GumixGumo

LukaxGakupo

* * *

><p>The stage was dark as no one spoke, you could hear jazz music start up as a light dropped onto a boy with black cat ears and a tail. He had on a yellow vest over a white T-shirt and yellow shorts with black shoes. His hair was blond and held back in a ponytail.<p>

Another light shown on a green haired girl with white cat ears and tail. She had on a black vest with golden trim over a white strapless dress that reached her knees. She also had on a golden collar with a silver bell on it. The boy started singing as he walked over her he took her hand and spun her around.

"kore wa kawaii ojousan

masshiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne

konna tsuki ga kirei na yoru wa

boku to issho ni asobimasen ka"

(What a cute young lady we have here!

Your pure white fur is so lovely and superb!

In this night with such a beautiful moon,

would you like to play together with me?)

He pulled her close and she tore away from him facing the other way. He crossed his arms and sung the next verse.

"NYANsei wa ichido-kiri

tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu

anata o shibaru kubiwa wa

kamichigitte agemashou"

(A cat can only live once,

so it's all about having fun.

Shall I tear that collar around your neck

to pieces with my teeth?)

She looked back at him and he lifted the bell from her collar, she slapped his hand away. He took hold of her hand again and they started dancing together, their feet moving at the same time.

"nora wa saikou NYAN NYAN NYAN

sakana kusunete, HATO oikakete

hiruma wa hataraku ningen o

shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu"

(Being a stray is the best! Meow meow meow

I steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons,

and look down on the working humans from the roof,

where I doze off into a light nap.)

He spun her again and let go of her hand. She took a few steps back away from him and watched as he did a handless back-flip.

"anata mo jiyuu ni NYAN NYAN NYAN

suteki na nakama mo shoukai shimashou

saa, sono mado o hiraite

tobidasu no desu!"

(You should be free, too. Meow meow meow

I'll also introduce some great buddies to you.

Come now, open up that window,

and leap right out!)

He held out her hand for her to take, she shook her head and responded to his part of the song. Advancing on him as he slowly backed away.

"kore wa kimama na noraneko-san

yami no naka me dake ga hikatte'ru

zuibun kuchi ga jouzu da kedo

watashi wa BAKA na onna ja nai wa"

(What a willful Mr. Stray we have here!

Only your eyes are sparkling in the darkness.

You sure know how to talk with that mouth,

but I am not a dumb lady.)

She pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head turning and strolling back across the stage with him on her tail.

"NYANsei wa ichido-kiri

dakara koso kawareru no yo

BURANDO kubiwa no kachi ga

anata ni wa wakaru kashira?"

(A cat can only live once,

so that's why I am being kept as a pet.

Do you even have the faintest idea

how much the collar of this brand costs?)

She rested her hands on her hips stopping and having him run into her, he fell to the ground and she turned touching her collar.

"watashi wa yuuga yo NYAN NYAN NYAN

oishii shokuji ni fukafuka BEDDO

mizu wa choppiri nigate da kedo

mainichi SHAWAA datte abireru no"

(I am graceful. Meow meow meow

I eat delicious meals and sleep on a fluffy bed.

Although I slightly dislike water,

I still take a shower everyday.)

He jumped up and they started dancing together again her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder while his held her waist.

"sore ni kurabete NYAN NYAN NYAN

anata wa dare ni mamotte morau no?

ashita kuruma ni hikareru ka mo"

shirenai ja nai!

(Compared to me, meow meow meow

from whom can you seek protection?

Tomorrow, just maybe,

you could be run over by a car!)

She pushed him back and he stumbled onto his but again. Quickly he stood taking hold of her hand and started singing again.

"sonna tsuyoki na toko mo suteki desu

issou anata o suki ni narimashita"

(Your assertive sassiness is charming, too.

I'm beginning to take a liking to you.)

He pulled her closer to him as her voice came out.

"ara shoujiki ne, demo sonna yarikata ja

KOKORO yuraganai wa"

(Oh my, how blunt, but what you're doing

will not be able to move my heart.)

He dropped his head and she took her hand back. Looking up at her she gave him a sheepish smile. The boy started to sing once again.

"boku no yume wa NYAN NYAN NYAN

itsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite

haruka kita no kuni ni tabishite

OORORA o kono me de miru koto desu"

(My dream, meow meow meow

is to leap out of this town eventually,

journey to the distant Northern land,

and watch the aurora lights there.)

Once again they were dancing together. He spun her into his chest and the stood facing the same way.

"soko ni anata ga NYAN NYAN NYAN

ite kuretara nante suteki deshou

dakedo sore wa kanawanai rashii…"

(If you, meow meow meow

could be there with me, it'd be wonderful.

But I guess it will never happen…)

She stepped forwards and he followed her, not letting go. She started to sing.

"ikikata wa NYAN NYAN NYAN

sou kantan ni wa kaerarenai no

sore ni watashi o katte iru

onna no ko o hitori ni dekinai wa"

(My way of living, meow meow meow

cannot be changed so easily.

Besides, I simply do not have the heart

to abandon the girl who keeps me as her pet.)

The boy let her go and started walking away. She looked over at him ran after him.

"hanashi no tochuu yo NYAN NYAN NYAN

ara mou icchau no? nee chotto!

ashita mo koko ni kite ii no yo

matte'ru kara…"

(I'm still talking, meow meow meow

are you already leaving? Com'on, Wait!

Please feel free to visit me again tomorrow.

I will be waiting…)

She grabbed hold of his hand as he turned to look at her, not noticing he stopped she crashed into his chest forcing them both to fall onto the ground. The music continued to play but nether of them sang. The boy reached up and touched the girls face as the music and spot lights died.

"Great job you two," A girl with long pink hair smiled as they walked back stage. The boy was taking out the ears and the girl was stretching.

"Thanks' Luka," the green haired girl smiled. Hitting the boy in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow!" He glared at his dance partner for the last song. "I was getting around to tanking her you didn't have to hit me." After sighing, he tanked the pink haired and blue eyed girl in front of him. She had on a black top that showed her stomach and only had one strap. Her skirt was long and black, covering her black boots. She had on a black headset.

"Gumi! Len!" A girl with long teal hair in pigtails waved to them. She had on a gray vest with a black short skirt under it. Covering her arms were black gloves and she had on black boots that reached above her knees.

Luka waved to them as she made her way onto the stage. The two went over to sit with their friends. "What song's after Luka's?" Gumi asked.

"Kaito will be up with one of his sexual songs, and then the girls are going up for the polka." She smiled.

You could hear the song start and they all turned their attention to the TV to watch their friend sing.

Luka stood in the center of the stage, as she started singing she waved one of her arms back and forth getting the crowd to join her.

"Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends Just be friends…"

(Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends Just be friends…)

As she sand the chorus you could hear the crowd sing along with her.

"ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni

wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na

kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku

bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana"

(I remembered early yesterday morning

Why do I feel

As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers

I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things)

She walked across the stage and crouched down bringing one of her hands out, as the other rested on her heart.

"wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa

motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO

sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi

boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana"

(I already knew deep inside my heart

That the most painful choice would be the best

My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats

I wonder when we can talk)

Standing back up she walked to the opposite side of the stage, a small bounce in her step.

"yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de

agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro

iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande

sen wo nuita"

(In this slowly decaying world

A path for my struggling self

I carve in your colorless smile

I pulled off the plug)

She knelt down bringing her arms in front of her and stretching them outwards then out to the sides.

"koe wo karashite sakenda

hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku

hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa

nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo"

(I shouted until my voice was dry

The echo reverberates in the empty air

Although there was nothing left

After the chains were removed)

Standing she started to jump bringing her arms into the air.

"futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni

shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita

kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida"

(Fate that allowed us to meet

The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time

"So this is how it is..." I murmured

Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks)

She made her way back to the center stage and started to wave her arm back and forth again.

"All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends Just be friends…"

(All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends Just be friends…)

The crowd joined her and soon everyone was waving their glow sticks with her.

"kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni

ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite

mata saki modoru koto ha nai

sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi

bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama"

(I realized at yesterday's quiet night

That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves

It won't bloom back to its original form

The small death on top of my hands

Our time is frozen still)

She brought her arm back to her chest and knelt down stretching it out to touch the hands of fans that she could reach.

"omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo

kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo

ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita

bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da"

(I remembered the season when we first met

And your sweetly smiling face

I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got

Our hearts are full of thorns)

Standing back up she started rocking back and forth. Her arms at her sides, one snapping with the beat of the song.

"omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de

kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro

aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni

boku ga iwanakya"

(Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship

I sadly can't change my heart

I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you

But I have to say it)

Soon she was jumping again.

"kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga

bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru

kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami

sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada"

(The rain that pours on my heart

Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry

I anticipated the hurt

But my body can't move)

Freezing in spot with her hands covering her face you hear her sing.

"futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku

sayonara aishita hito koko made da

mou furimukanai de arukidasunda"

(Fate that connected us

Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life

Goodbye my loved one... This is the end

Now we look go on without looking back)

She spun around and started to walk to the back of the stage. Stopping to turn back to her audience.

"ichido dake ichido dake

negai ga kanau no naraba

nando demo umarekawatte

ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo"

(Once more, once more

If my wish can come true

I want to be reborn many times

I'll go and meet you from that day)

Her arms stretched out forwards.

"koe wo karashite sakenda

hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku

hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa

nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo"

(I shouted until my voice was dry

The echo reverberates in the empty air

Although there was nothing left

After the chains were removed)

Slipping onto her knees her eyes closed,

"futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku

sayonara aishita hito koko made da

mou furimukanai de arukidasunda"

(Fate that connected us

Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life

Goodbye my loved one... This is the end

Now we look go on without looking back)

Her hand held onto her chest as her eyes slowly opened again.

"kore de oshimai sa"

(This is the end)

With that line the light on her vanished and another one shined down revealing a man with a white shirt and black pants. He had blue hair and his voice spread out through the speakers.

"Crazily...

Let's love with me?

Why are you shy?

Come on, appetizing girl.

Because I present special night to you.

Give me a sweet's!

Are you ready?"

(Crazily...

Let's love?

Why are you shy?

Come on, appetizing girl

Because I present a special night to you

Give me sweets!

Are you ready?)

Kaito walked over it Luka and helped her stand, while the crowd cheered. He kissed the girls hand and slowly let it go as she walked backstage waving to everyone.

"Miwaku no kaori taka naru beat

Iro toridori no amai okashi

Otokonoko datte amai mono ga suki

Honnouteki ni motomechau n desu

Kirei na wrapping nakami wa otanoshimi?

Ijiwaru suru na yo jirasu natte

Kemono wo mae ni yoyuu da ne?

Yabutte mo ii? Kono lace no ribon"

(Fascinated by the scent, my heart beats faster

Multicolored delicious sweets

Even boys love sweets

By instinct, I yearn for it

Looking forward to what's inside the pretty wrapping?

Getting irritated when teased

The beast is preparing you

Is it okay to tear apart this lace ribbon?)

He didn't really have a set dancing style, unlike Luka he stayed in the center of the stage and paid no mind to the dance moves. He focused more on the singing.

"Noukou sugiru caffeine

Nemuraseru ki nante nai n da?

Sou iu kakugo de kitan deshou?

Sore nara junbi wa OK?"

(Very rich caffeine

So there's no worry about sleeping

You came with that resolve, right?

Then, preparation is OK.)

As he was singing chocolates started to fall onto the crowd getting a large cheer.

"Amai okashi ga daisuki na kemono

"Tsutsumi" wo hagaseba omeate no mono

Ah Kanjiteru? Mou tokete kitenjan

"Kimi" wa donna aji ga suru no?

Kimi mo issho ni ajiwatte yo chocolate

Fukunda biyaku no ouka wa batsugun

Shitataru shizuku

Hitoname de ochiteku you na kairaku"

(I'm a beast who loves sweets

My intention is to unwrap that "package"

Can you feel it? Oh, you're already melting

What kind of flavor do "you" have?

Tasting you together with chocolate

The aphrodisiac inside is extraordinary.

Quietly dripping

Fall into pleasure with one lick)

The screen behind him flickered on focusing on his face and he winked.

"A long awaited Happy Valentine's Day.

Non-stop beat tonight."

(A long awaited Valentine's Day

Non-stop beat into the night)

The screen started to show images of hearts and visual affects if a pin popping one.

"Doushita no? Sonna kao shichatte

Mada mada monotarimasen ka?

Sou deshou? Chanto ittekoran yo

Motto motto hoshii n darou?

Kawaiku onedarishite yo ne

Uwamezugai ni hoho wo somete

Kemono no mae de yatte misete yo

Perori oishiku itadaichau kara"

(What's the matter, having such an expression?

Are you still unsatisfied?

You should say it properly. don't you think?

More, more. You want it, don't you?

That's some cute begging

When you look up, you blush

Display yourself in front of the beast

So I can eat up the tasty view)

Miku rose onto stage from the ground her hair was in its pigtails and her outfit was a teal T-shirt and a black skinny genes. Kaito brought her into his arms.

"Amai dake ja tsumaranai deshou?

Okuchi naoshi nigai no ika ga?

Kyuujuu-kyu percent no ai no aji

Zonbun ni ajiwatte"

(It's boring if everything is sweet, right?

Would you like to clean your mouth with something bitter?

Its flavor is 99% love

Enjoy it to your heart's content!)

Miku hit him over the head with a leek and pushed away from him. He grabbed hold of her arm and forced her to stay with him.

"Amai okashi ga daisuki na kemono

Zenbu nokorazu ajiwatte yaru yo

Ah Tabenokoshi? Ogyougi ga warui na

Motto tanoshimasete yaru yo

Kimi to issho ni ajiwau chocolate

Fukunda netsu wa nidoto hanasanai de

Kobareru amai koe

Soredake de michiteku you na ueta kokoro"

(I'm a beast who loves sweets

Eat it all up.

You left some? What bad manners you have.

Amuse me more

Tasting you together with chocolate

Don't release this heat you're embracing

You let out that sweet voice

And with only that, my heart is filled with hunger)

Pulling her close he spoke into her ear, the image on the screen was them upclose. Kaito eyed the camera and smirked.

"Bitter chocolate wa kusugite

Kogoeru yoru ni furueru namida

Cream iro no macaron to

Chirabaru konpeito nagameru mainichi

Atatamaru milk nomeba nemuru no?

Kono nigami yawaragete kudasai

Tasukete hoshii no?

Yasuragi ga hoshii dake dakara

Motomete shimau tada sore dake desu

Dakedo oki wo tsukete ne

Shosen wa tada no ueta kemono

Taberarechau yo"

(Bitter chocolate is too painful

In a freezing night, tears quiver

Staring at cream-colored macarons

And scattered candies every day

If I drink hot milk, will I be able to sleep?

This bitterness, please relieve me of it

I need help

I only yearn for peace (of mind)

It is the only thing I want

But still, be careful, okay?

After all, I am a starving beast.

I might eat you up.)

Miku turned to face him and he cupped her face receiving a loud cheer from the fans watching.

"Doushiyou nanka de esa wo ataenai de

Ichido me wo tsukeraretara saigo"

(Don't bait me with sympathy

A one-time contact will be the last)

She touched his cheek and he pulled her close.

"Miwaku no kaori matowaseru kimi

Saikou ni igekiteki na flavor

Yokei na wrapping wa fuhitsuyou

Kawaii ohana wo decoration

Ai no kusari ni tsunagatteru ima dake wa

Otonashii wanko no you ni hanarenai!

"Matta!" kakerarete mo kemono ni wa tsuuyou shinai

(You have such a fascinating scent

The best stimulating flavor

Too much wrapping is unnecessary

Just a cute flower for decoration

Just for now, you're connected to chains of love

I won't become an obedient dog

"Wait!" does not apply to a beast)

An image from the music video was on the screen of Kaito covering the camera as he kissed Miku.

Amai okashii ga daisuki na kemono

Hitotsuki nante matteran nai kara

Sono bade san-bai nishite kaesuyo

Mochiron ikagetsu ato mo na

Amai amai choco ni mo masaru omoi

Boku no honmei wa kimi dake dakara

Tomo ni ochite yo kono amasugiru yume kara

Samete mo kuruu hodo motomeru hodo ni

Aishite yaru yo

(I'm a beast who loves sweets

I won't wait for one damn month

I returned to that place a threefold

Of course, even after a month

My desire excelled even that for sweet, delicious chocolates

My favorite is only you

We both fell into the sweet dream after all

Even in the waking hours, I madly want you

I will love you.)

The song ended with Kaito and Miku holding hands while she fed him a thing of chocolate.

Kaito swallowed the sweet and walked offstage to stand with Len and Ted, their redhead friend. "Well that was fun," he said to them taking off the headset, he wasn't going back onstage for a few more songs. Ted shook his head, he was up the song after next. The girls were dancing to the Levan Polka. Taking turns singing. It was interesting to watch, especially considering they had only precooked this once before.

Ted was in a red vest with red dress pants. Onstage, his dancing partner was dancing with her red hair in her normal curly pigtails. She had on a school-girl outfit. He shook his head and looked up. Tonight was going to be interesting…

_Vocaloid sat in their studio waiting for their manager to tell them what they were going to do next. Their concert a few nights ago had given them a well deserved day off. Len sat with his friend Rin, a girl that looked much like himself, and played uno. Luka flipped through a magazine trying to see if there was any interesting news. None, like always._

_Teto and Ted were fighting over what to watch on TV and by the time they agreed on something, Kaito had already stolen the remote. Miku had fallen asleep long ago…_

"_Where is she?" Rin finally gave up on her game and threw her cards on the ground. "It's been like, four hours and still she hasn't showed up!" Miku had been startled awake by her friend yelling and was rubbing the tired out of her eyes. Gumi, who had been in the bathroom walked out the moment Rin started her yelling. She thought about going back into the bathroom to stay out of the conversation but it was already too late for that._

"_Rin, she'll be here soon…" Miku mumbled Kaito pat her head and she looked over at the boy._

"_No way!" Luka gasped looking at her magazine. Her eyes red over the words under the picture and everyone else looked at her._

"_What?" Gumi walked up behind her and saw what she was reading. More so, she saw the picture above what she was reading and her eyes went wide._

"_That's not cool."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to add my Discalmer last chapter. Well it's up now **

* * *

><p>The picture was everywhere. Gumi found herself unable to leave a building without being mobbed by paparazzi. Len, dared not leave the Vocaloid tower. "I can't take this anymore!" Gumi yelled one day while she was rehearsing a new song. The others looked at her through the glass. She took off her headphones and pushed the microphone away from her face.<p>

Haku, their manager rolled her eyes. Her white hair was held back in a ponytail, she had a gray top that showed her bellybutton and black skinny genes. She clicked a button, "Go clear your head Gumi." She told her. Luka gave her a sympathetic smile, she was the only other person listening to Gumi's new song. The green haired girl walked out of the room and out into the hall.

Standing staring at the ceiling was none other that Len Kagamine. He had on a black hat that he wears when he sings Spice. He had on a black vest, over a yellow long sleeved shirt. His pants were dark genes. And he had on black convers. He didn't seam to notice Gumi walk out of the room. "Hay," she said getting his attention.

"Hay…" He responded. Ever sense they discovered that article, things had been awkward between them. The article was about the performance they put on together, and an incident that happened when they were leaving the arena. They had been walking together talking, like they normally did when they went to the car, even before Vocaloid they had been friends. The image that was broadcast of them all over was when Gumi had tripped and grabbed onto Len bring with her, and they accidentally kissed.

Len fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt and Gumi bit her lip, neither knowing what to saw. The moment itself had been embarrassing but now everyone thought they were going out, that only made it worse. "I should get back…" Len pointed to the recording room he had been using. Gumi looked at it and the door opened revealing Rin. She had the normal white bow in her hair and an outfit that matched Len's only with a skirt. Looking over she noticed the two of them and gave them a smile.

"Len, we're starting." She told the boy he nodded and waved to Gumi walking back into the room. Rin closed the door after he walked in. Gumi leaned against the wall sighing.

_._

"What?" Rin slammed her hands down onto the table after listening to Haku.

"Rin you really need to stop doing that…" Miku mumbled having been startled awake once again. She had slept through Haku's brilliant idea.

"It will get the paparazzi off of our backs until they find a new story." Haku explained and then turned to look at the two who the conversation had been out. Gumi's face was red and Len looked as if he would pass out that moment. "All you have to do as pose as a couple in public and in a week or so you'll be old news."

"A week?" Luka asked looking at Haku. "Ma'am Gumi and Len have been friends for a long time. That week could mess up their entire friendship."

Kaito nodded. "And besides, you're normally not for all the relationship stuff. Why change your mind for this?"

"Have you seen how many letters we've been receiving for the last week?" Teto spoke up taking the sucker out of her mouth. "There all about Gumi and Len. Haku's probably so pissed with all the fan mail and new requests that she's given into them." Haku didn't speak. "I knew it."

"Haku giving up? That's new." Ted stated taking the sucker from Teto and sticking it in his mouth.

"Hay!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm your manager and you have to do what I say." Haku growled.

"That's not fair." Len spoke up. "Shouldn't we have a say in what your making us do?"

"Do you want the paparazzi on you?" Haku glared.

"No but-"

"Then get over it." With that she left the room. No one spoke. Len and Gumi, wouldn't look at each other. Rin stormed out of the room getting Len's attention. He followed her out of the room. Luka sat next to Gumi where Len had been before and Miku took her other side.

"You alright Gumi?" Luka asked rubbing her back. When she didn't receive an answer she looked over to her teal haired friend. Miku shrugged not thinking of anything to say to that.

_._

Rin stood on the roof looking out at the city. She always did this when she was upset. She knew Haku was right, it was the only way to get them out of the news but she didn't like it. Len pretending to be Gumi's boyfriend. It wasn't right.

Arms wrapped around her waist as Len hugged her. They stayed like that for a while, quietly looking over the city together. "It's beautiful up here." Len broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah…" Rin agreed. Len placed his headphones on her head and pulled out his I-pod hitting play. A smile came to her lips as she listened to the song. Len rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, still holding her close. They stood like that until the song ended. When it had Rin took off the headphones and put them back on Len's head. "I don't want you and Gumi to pretend date…" she finally said. Len opened his eyes slightly.

"I know. I would prefer if we didn't." He mumbled. Rin bit her lip for a moment. "I don't even know how to act as if I'm in a relationship." Len sighed, he knew this would never work. Rin giggled at that statement.

"You clueless boy." Len let her go and she turned to face him. "Well the sooner you can pull this off the sooner I don't have to worry about you and Gumi pretending to date. Time for some training!"

"What?" Len backed up and she gave him a evil smile. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she proceeded with dragging him downstairs.

_._

Miku had finally settled down for another nap when Rin kicked the door down dragging Len behind her. Her eye twitched, this was the fourteenth time today. Teto laughed at her friends aggravation. Other than them everyone was looking at the girl who broke the door. "You!" She pointed to Gumi making her jump in shock.

"Y-Yes Rin?" She asked.

"Do you have any idea how to be in a relationship?" The blond asked. Gumi shook her head. Rin sighed.

"This is going to take a lot of work…"

"What do you mean?" Luka asked looking up from her magazine. Miku jumped up already realizing what Rin was talking about. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a big smile on her face.

"Relationship training!" Miku answered she looked at Gumi who's eyes were now wide. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Miku, how can you train someone when you've never been in a relationship before?" Ted asked. Miku glared at him.

"I know how to fake a relationship. Kaito and I do it all the time!" Kaito who had started to zone people out when Miku started talking was making an ice cream cone in the snack area of their apartment. Everyone was looking at Kaito, he still didn't notice them. "KAITO!" A leek hit him in the back of the head and he turned to glare at the girl.

"What?" He growled before taking a lick of his ice cream. His facial expression changing from anger to happiness instantly.

"We have to teach Len and Gumi to be a fake couple." Miku answered him. That made him look up, his face now serious. Rin grabbed Gumi and dragged her and Len into the kitchen making them sit in chairs next to each other. She ran off into another room and quickly came back with rope.

"Rin I really don't think-" Luka stopped herself after thinking about what she was saying. "Let me help you with that." Rin handed her some of the rope and they tied the two to the chairs. Teto and Ted were laughing at their friends misfortune while Miku walked over with her hands on her hips. Kaito was finishing his ice cream watching as the girl examined them closely.

Len averted his eyes feeling self cautious when the manager walked in through the broken doorway. Haku stepped in with two boys following her. "Haku! Help us!" Len called out making their manager look up at them. She laughed at the sight.

"That has to be the best thing I've seen all day!" She laughed some more, clearly Len wasn't getting the help he wanted.

"Haku, who are these?" Luka asked looking at the two kids behind her. That statement snapped their manager out of her laughing fit.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Gumo and Gakupo Kamui, they are joining you're makeshift singing group." She pointed to each one as she said their names. Gumo had short Green hair and blue eyes. He had on a black T-shirt and blue genes, covering his eyes were red glasses. Gakupo had long purple hair in a high ponytail, he had the same outfit as Gumo. "Conversate, get to know one another… blah blah blah, I have paperwork to do." She turned to leave when she noticed the mess on the ground. "I am not! Cleaning this mess up!" After that she left.

"I love she doesn't comment on how the doors broke…" Kaito spoke up, he finished his ice cream and was making another cone.

"No you don't!" Miku dragged him away from the freezer.

"But-but-but ice cream!" The boy cried.

"There's more important things than food." She stated stubbornly getting everyone's attention on her. She froze thinking about what she said. Moments later she was in a corner talking to leeks apologizing to them and telling them that they were the most important thing in the world.

Luka shook her head, "what she meant was that currently your obsession with ice cream will have to wait. Getting Len and Gumi out of the press is our top priority." Kaito stopped crying and stood striate as if he were the ice cream moment never happened.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" He looked like he was ready to do anything at that moment.

"You have no idea where to start do you?" Rin asked. When she said that he was in the corner with Miku mumbling that he's a failure at being a trainer. There was a long awkward silence that ended with Len complaining.

"If you have nothing to teach us will you please untie us?"

"Sorry Len no can do," Luka spoke up. "It's the only way we can make sure you wont run away."

"Why are they tied to chairs?" Gakupo asked.

"They have to pose as a couple," Teto answered.

"Both of them have never been in a relationship." Ted continued her statement.

"Their clueless." The both stated. Ted smirked and walked over to the kitchen. Teto continued the conversation. "They ended up getting a picture all over the news. It was an accidental moment but paparazzi will do anything for a story."

"That's not fair!" Gumi whined as Ted held her favorite food in front of her.

"Isn't it?" The boy asked calmly waving the carrot back and forth watching her eyes follow it. Moments later a leek smacked him in the side of the face. Miku had come out of her state of depression. "Seriously?"

"Yes now go make out with your girlfri-" She stopped speaking when she released what she was saying. "Teto! You need to help them!"

"Why me?" The redhead girl turned her attention to the teal haired girl.

"Because you and Ted are dating!" She stated. "Now teach!"

"No," was the reply of the redhead. "Every time I do something for you I end up regretting it." She stood and started out the door.

"You're not doing this for me you're doing this for Gumi and Len," Miku pointed out.

"The answer is still no. Besides, faking a relationship is nothing like being in one." With that she left the room. By now the two new comers had made themselves at home on the couch. Kaito walked over to Miku and turned to look at the two in the chairs.

"Why don't we use songs?" He suggested. "They seemed to be fine dancing together and there's a ton of romance songs we have in our collection. They can adapt some ideas from that and then go out in public for the test run tonight."

Everyone's eyes were on him. "Kaito when did you grow a brain?" Rin and Luka asked at the same time. Ted laughed at the statement. He puffed out his cheeks and went to get his I-pod. Luka started to untie Gumi, "Ted can you barricade what's left of the door?" She asked the redhead nodded and went to make it impossible for anyone to leave… as well as anyone to enter. Once they were free from the ropes they both rubbed their arms. Kaito returned and plugged his I-pod into speakers.

"What song first?" Miku asked as she took the I-pod from Kaito's hands and looked through it.

"Start with one they are both know better than us." Rin suggested. Miku found the song and hit play. It didn't have lyrics but they both knew what it was the moment it started playing.

"Really?" Len asked as Ah It's A Wonderful Cat's Life started playing.

"Would you rather sing to SPICE?" Miku asked, that shut him up. He started singing as they went though the steps to their dance routine. The others watched their performance like they would while they were in rehearsals.

_._

After about two hours of them dancing together it was dinner. Ted took down the barrier when he thought that they wouldn't run away. Rin didn't speak once wile watching them. She still didn't like the fact that they would have to pose as a couple. After all Len was hers. Everyone knew that even Len himself. They both had feelings for each other they just never put it into action. Rin sat next to Len as they ate. He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

Len could tell that this situation was bothering Rin. He just knew her and how her mind worked. He brushed some hair out of her face and saw her blush slightly. "Len!" Miku gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He jumped back at the sudden outburst.

"No you didn't do anything wrong!" She stated and realized she was still practically yelling. She spoke normally, "what you just did is something a boyfriend does to a girlfriend."

"Brushing hair out of their face?" Len asked.

"Yes," Miku sat back down. "And holding hands and all the things you do with Rin."

"Treat Gumi the same way you treat Rin when you go out in public." Kaito told him. Len looked at Rin but she wouldn't look back at him. He held back a sigh.

Gumi bit her lip, she still didn't want to do this but knew her life would be hell until she did it. She looked at Rin and saw the depressed look on her face. She knew the things that Len did with Rin were special to them. She didn't want to steal it from them… I wouldn't make them as special… Gumi felt as if she were taking everything from Rin for however long it takes to get this over with. She had a feeling that it would last a lot longer than a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for taking such a long time to post again... I had the chapter done, but when I went to post it, my main ****computer crashed, still it is not working so I use the secondary computer and rewrite this story.**

**Thank you, my readers, for taking time out of your lives to read.**

**This is short, I know. And the spelling will be bad because this computer has no spelling device and no memory too put on a better writing system. I will fix this as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>Rin stood looking out the window as her friends had made their way outside. She didn't go with them. She didn't want any part of the sherade Haku put together a few days ago. Alone in the apartment letting her friends and new co-workers have this time for themselves. She needed time to think. It wasn't right. Never in her seventeen years, had she thought this would happen too her.<p>

Fifteen years she's worked for this company. A child actor from the time she was two until the company decided to start a music group when she was ten. The same year she met Len and Gumi. The same year she had been invited to join Vocaloid. Course she joined. Why wouldn't she. She loved music, and being an actress could work into that schedule.

She stepped away from the window as the car left with her friends. She needed something to clear her head. Dancing... singing... maybe she'll check out the movie Haku told her to look at not long ago. Overseas was it? Walking into her room she found the large orange folder and took out the commence.

"Tails of the Hearth's Fire," She read to herself. "Blah-blah-blah... A story of the goddess Hestia and how her fire came to be..." As she skimmed through the words she found the location's they would be filming. "America... and Greece. Well that's a trip to make..."

As she skimmed her thoughts wondered else were. Roses, a memory of roses and chocolate. She shook her head. _Why would I think of that now,_ she wondered to herself. More and more the words on the page lost her interest.

_Rin stood with Haku next to her. The room she had been using was the top floor of the company building, there were ten bedrooms and she occupied one. There was a large living room/kitchen area. She shared it with no one, though Haku and Meiko were there often. Five or six days of the week, three of which were spent there that night. The kitchen was never out of food though she was unable to cook for herself. How would she? She's only ten._

_Haku was seventeen. She and a girl named Meiko, who was thirteen, were normally with Rin, and were drinking. Rin watched, she had been offered some but declined. "Ladies!" The two drinking jumped and Rin turned to see their manager with some kids behind him. "You know better than to drink when company is coming. Go wash yourselves." The two got up to head too one of the rooms which had private bathrooms. "Haku,"_

_"Yes dad?" The older girl turned. Meiko stopped, holding back a laugh. Her short brown hair was straitened. She had on a red swimsuit top and a red skirt that reached just below her but._

_"This group was your idea; you of all people should act responsibly. Considering you will be their manager." The girls' eyes went wide._

_"Manager? But I'm only-" She tried to sort it out._

_"The group will not officially start preforming until their older by a few years." He reminded his daughter. She nodded and the two of them hurried off. "Rin, I would like to introduce you to your coworkers." Seven children stood near the man. The oldest one looked the age of twelve... youngest, nine._

Rin sighed as she walked into Haku's room. The woman didn't look up until Rin dropped the movie down in front of her. "I'll do it." She said.

"You will?" Haku seemed surprised; she hasn't accepted an out of country movie in five years. "Well pack your things; I'll get you on a plain tonight." Rin shook her head.

"Within the hour." When it comes to her work she was serious.

"The hour? We have to inform-"

"I've worked with the director before. I called him before seeing you." Rin stated.

"Alright, I'll make arrangements." She took out her phone.


	4. Authors note

I am so sorry '-.- I'm having extreme writers block so I'm having my friend help me write the next chapter. It should be up soon, please bare with me. Also if you have any ideas as to what you want in the next chapter please tell me it will be greatly appreciated. I know for sure that GumiXGumo will stat next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**=.=**

* * *

><p>Gumi sat in the car on the way back from the mall. She sighed, too many photo's, too many people wanting them to kiss, which of course that didn't happen. Len nearly freaked out at the idea of kissing his best friend. The first time was accidentally, they both were still embarrassed about that.<p>

Gakupo and Gumo we're talking quietly at the other end of the limo. Gumo stole a glance at her for a brief moment, before giving his attention to Gakupo again. "Why is the public so annoying?" Miku complained to Luka, as Ted and Teto we're discussing the new movies coming out. Len was staring out the window and Kaito was occupied with ice cream.

They pulled up to the company where they didn't have to act any more. Len was the first out of the car, the first inside. Gumi frowned, _what if Luka was right, what if this did hurt our friendship?_

She got out of the car and looked at the sky. Clouds we're starting to roll in overhead. "It's going to rain," Gumo said to her, he stood next to her looking at the sky as well. "Someone is going to be hurt." Gumi looked at him, studying him for a moment, but it ended quickly as it started raining.

Everyone was inside, watching the TV as pictures and video's of everyone new favorite couple. "Has anyone seen Rin?" Miku asked after she had a successful nap for the first time in a few days. Haku entered the room the moment the question was asked.

"Rin left for America a few hours ago." Haku answered getting everyone's attention. "She's working on a movie, I thought you all would be the first to know."

"She decided after we left." Len spoke quietly, his hair covered his face, in his hand was a ball of paper. He walked past Haku and out of the room leaving everyone to their thoughts.

The storm rolled in hard, knocking out the power and making the lively city seem dead. Occasionally a car drove past the company building but the light never lasted long. Len sat on the roof letting the rain soak him as his friends searched the building for him.

They had divided into groups of two. Miku and Kaito had the first four floors, Teto and Ted had the next 4 floors, Luka and Gakupo had the recording floors and the game room/floor, Gumi and Gumo had the last two floors and the roof. Up until now they debated on checking the roof. They sat on the stairs, "so you and Len have been friends sense you were three?" Gumo asked, listening to the rain hit the roof door.

"Yeah, our parents are close so we ended up spending much of our childhood together." Gumi nodded.

"And the reason you have to pose as a couple is because its what the public wants to see." He asked and she nodded. "That's stupid."

"Stupid?" Gumi questioned.

"Nobody likes a lair." He responded.

"It wasn't like I volunteered to do this." Gumi stated bluntly and stood. "We should be looking for Len." She opened the door and the rain started to fall inside the building. She walked outside leaving Gumo.

"Len!" The voice was mostly drowned by the rain, a crack of thunder roared into the air. Len looked up from his lap and into the dark storm. The faint glow of his best friends orange dress was standing in between him and the door leading inside. "Len!"

"Gumi," Len started to stand getting the girl to turn towards him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked walking towards her, he knew she couldn't hear him. The storm was too loud.

"You've been out here this entire time?" Gumi's eyes were wide. Len nodded, "you must be cold, common everyone's worried about you." She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him inside. Gumo was holding the door for them and closed it once they we're both inside.

They made their way back to the rooms and Len immediately went to his for a shower and change of cloths. "I'm not the only one that thinks your _relationship_ is stupid." Gumo said once he heard the door close. "For starters Gakupo does too, and that girl Rin."

Gumi turned on her heal. "You don't know Rin." She glared at him.

"When was the last time she took an over seas movie?" He asked, "it seems like she doesn't want to take place in the lie so she left." He started to walk to his room.

"Is that something you would do? Leave when you're needed the most?" She snapped, he turned to look at her.

"I'd sit and watch it out."


	6. Chapter 5

**And the winner is: *drum roll* Teto, you'll see why**

* * *

><p>Miku pounced on Len the moment he walked out of his room, she hugged him, "Len was on the roof." Gumi said starting to go to her room to change.<p>

"The roof! In this storm!" Miku gasped. "You moron!" She hit Len in the back of the head getting him to wince. "You're going to get sick!"

"Miku calm down," Kaito said from the couch.

"Sorry Miku," Len said before walking to his room. The group sitting in the living room was quiet for a while. The events that had taken place in the last few days had exhausted them, well everyone accept for Gakupo and Gumo who didn't really have to do much because they were new.

Ted, Teto and Gakupo were playing an odd version of 'go fish', where the winner would get to have the losers do as they want at the end of each round. Teto was winning. "Removith thy clothing!" She declared after placing down her winning hand.

"You're kidding right?" Gakupo asked as Ted started to take off his cloths. Teto had an evil smile on her face.

"Do as she say's, its your funeral if you don't." Ted spoke starting on his pants, Luka walked into the room as he was doing this.

"Loose another game?" She asked before looking at Teto. "They're underwear stays on." She stated bluntly.

"Fine," Teto smiled at her friend. "Why don't you join us?" Luka thought about it for a long moment before sitting next to her friend. Gakupo was still sitting awkwardly watching the seen. Ted seemed quite comfortable being in only his boxers. "Cloths off. Now!" Teto ordered the purple haired man.

"Yes ma'am!" Kaito jumped up his cloths removed seconds later, his blue boxers were too bright and he kept his scarf like always. Miku was happily napping on the couch.

Luka and Teto stared at him, he was more confident than Ted was. "Moron," they both said and turned back to Gakupo who was slowly removing layer, after layer, after layer of clothing. Luka started counting, 1, 2... 13, 14, 15... Fifteen layers of clothing, how did he manage to not look like he was fat?

"Has anyone ever told you that you wear too many cloths?" Luka asked as Gumo walked into the room. He stared at the seen for a minute before turning and walking back into the hall where the rooms were.

"I've been told." Gakupo answered sighing.

._.

Gumi stepped out of her room, in her orange pajamas. She saw Gumo looking out the large window into the storm and walked over to him. "Not hanging out with everyone?" She asked, he looked at her his hair was still wet from the shower and he had his glasses on.

"I don't want to be involved at the moment." He shrugged looking back out the window. Gumi didn't understand what he meant.

"Involved in what?" She asked leaning against the glass. He didn't answer for a few moments.

"They seem to be stripping for each other." He was uncertain himself, but still didn't feel like getting into the situation. Gumi laughed and he looked over at her.

"Teto must have won a game." He stared at her for a long moment, taking in the features he overlooked from the time they met till now. She looked like him a lot surprisingly but he knew they didn't have any relations. He knew this because his parents were only children and the same goes for those before them, if they were related at all it would be through extremely distant relatives.

"A game?" He repeated her words, she smiled and he was taken aback at how beautiful she was when she smiled. Her face seemed to light up as did the hall.

"Teto has a rule when playing games. The winner gets to have all the other players do one thing they want. As long as you're not playing, you don't have to participate."

"That sounds... annoying." Gumo stated, Gumi shrugged and pushed off the wall.

"It's actually entertaining." She started down the hall and knocked on a door. Ending the conversation between the two. He watched as the door opened and she walked inside. Leaving him alone in the hall with the only sounds coming from the living room where a vary strange game was being played.

._.

"Twister!" Teto announced as the game was brought out. Luka laughed at the expression of the boy's faces. This was the second game she had won, Kaito ran off to grab the game as Gumo walked back into the living room.

"Hay do you want to play with us?" Luka asked him, he shook his head and sat on the couch where Miku wasn't sleeping.

"I'll watch." He said as Kaito came back with the plastic mat and spinner.

"Then can you spin for us? I bet Kaito wants to play." Teto spread the mat out and the spinner was handed to the green haired boy. The five stood off the mat waiting. Gumo sighed and spun the needle.

"Left foot yellow." He spoke and they were moving. Len and Gumi walked out into the room around the tenth spin. They were a mess of people stretched out to touch the right color with each limb. Gumi laughed seeing the boys in only they're boxers as Len walked into the kitchen.

"Right arm blue," Luka was the only one who could reach it properly. Teto, Kaito and Gakupo were out with that round. Teto pouted taking the spinner from Gumo.

"Loosing at my own game." She grumbled. Gumo stood and went to get a drink. Len stood leaning against the counter eating a banana, he was looking out the window at the storm.

"Are you and Gumi close?" Gumo asked him getting the blond to look over.

"Yeah, she's the first I made friends with back when we were kids." Len answered, Gumo pulled a coke out of the fridge.

"What about the others?" Gumo asked pulling the tab back and hearing the _click_ of the can opening.

"I went to school with Ted, Luka and Miku before we were asked to join Vocaloid." Len shrugged. "Kaito, Teto and Rin I met the day we moved here."

"You don't seem the type to trust people easily." Len smiled at that.

"I'm not," he tossed the banana peal in the garbage. "Ted and I were in the same class for a few years, we were always partnered together because we stayed away from the other kids. Miku I met a year before coming here, she was friends with Gumi." He shrugged and Gumo watched him. "It took a while before I could stand being near Kaito, he's to hyper. Teto I still don't trust, you saw what she made the others do." There was laughing from the living room. "It took a rose and box of chocolate to befriend Rin, she's the one that started Vocaloid so I thought I'd be nice to her." His voice drifted remembering how he met the girl he loved.

"A rose and box of chocolate?" Gumo repeated trying to see how that would make friends.

"Back when we first moved here, Rin was always alone, she didn't spend much time with everyone. So I gave her a rose and in return she gave be chocolates." Len shrugged, everyone else knew the story, its only fair he told Gumo. "What about you? Have you and Gakupo none each other long?"

Gumo debated weather or not he should answer truthfully. He could tell Len wasn't lying, should he keep with that little trust they have currently? "Yeah," the truth it will be. "He's my brother by adoption," it was quiet between them as they listened to the other room for a bit. "How long do you think you'll have too keep up the lie?"

"Haku said a week or two," Len responded. "Gumi thinks it will be longer. I don't know myself, I just hope we can end it soon."

"Why don't you?"

"Haku will have my head."

* * *

><p><strong>Some more Gumi and Gumo for those who wanted it, some Gumo and Len bounding, and Kaito being Kaito. Hope you liked it <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Rin was, well cold. The snow was settling in the New York streets and compared to her normal Japan winters, this was horrible. She wasn't used to being so cold, yet again she was in costume and this isn't exactly what you would call warm. Her short blond hair was covered with a long brown wig that reached her hips, she had on a greek toga, making it colder than it should be. At least they we're only outside for this one seen. She sighed, the thick blanket rested on her shoulders as a cup of hot coco rested in her hands. Her part was done for the time being, she was watching as the other actors, dressed much warmer than she was, preformed.

Her mind wasn't in the movie at the moment though. Instead the falling snow, the New York City setting, was taking her back and forth between home and past memories. She missed being with her friends, thinking back on it her decision to leave was out of anger and she was regretting it. A lot. She watched as a snowflake drifted down onto the ground and melted on the ground. She sighed, nearly a year ago she had been on these same streets for a vacation, laughing, spending time with each other, shopping. "Rin," the director spoke making her look up. "We're set for the day, you can head back." She nodded getting up and practically running to get into something warm. Cloths had been set out for her, thank gods she didn't have to search through the large wardrobe. She set her glass down and took off the brown wig, carefully placing it on its stand for tomorrow. She stepped out of the toga leaving it on the ground before quickly changing into the dark blue jeans and purple turtleneck shirt. She shivered as the warm cloths pressed against her cold skin. She slipped her arms into the white jacket that was waiting for her as well as a white hat and gloves.

After grabbing her bag she left the room, the car was waiting for her. She stepped in and her rosy cheeks were hit by the warm air making her shiver again. "Back home?" The driver asked and she nodded, leaning against the door and watching as the car started driving away. The crowded streets gave her plenty of time to think, they passed a cafee and a small frown played her lip.

That's where they would spend the afternoons after being out most of the day.

_Luka stood with her hands on her hips as she watched Rin on the computer playing some random video game. "You're going to rot your brain." The pink haired girl stated._

"_There's not much left to rot." Len spoke up as he and Gumi brought drinks over to everyone. Rin ignored him, he set her coffee down next to her before finding Teto and Miku, who were next to a large fish tank trying to figure out the kinds of fish it held._

"_That's an Clown fish." Miku stated as she took her glass from Len._

"_No it's not, clown fish have white stripes not black." Teto pinched the bridge of her nose and took her glass._

"_Actually they have both." Len said slipping the tray onto the counter and taking a drink of his soda. The girls glanced at him before going back too their argument, he shook his head and walked back over to the girls standing at the computer._

_Rin looked at him after once again failing at the board. "You come to a caffee and get soda." She stated and he grinned at her. "What's the point of that?"_

"_Bragging rights."_

Rin shook her head as the arrived at the hotel she was staying at before walking to the elevator the attendant at the desk called to her. "Ma'am, you have a package." The blond walked over too her and was handed a box wrapped in a simple white wrapping. She bowed slightly before heading upstairs to the room where she was staying. Once inside she set the box down and took off her jacket, boots, gloves and hat. She looked at the object before taking it into the livingroom. Carefully opening it she found a letter waiting under the wrappings.

_Rin,_

_I hope this makes it's way to you safely. It took me a while to find and you left before I could give it to you._

_ Len_

She opened the box and was met by a red rose, attached to the rose was a small box that couldn't hold anything larger than a bracelet. She carefully detached the jewelery box from the rose and set it to the side for a moment. Her hands carefully opened it and a small gasp escaped her lips. A silver bracelet rested in it, blue topaz lined the center of the bracelet and small roses dangled from its edges. She took it out and slipped it onto her wrist ignoring the cold and picking up the rose. She smiled at the long running favor they had for each other.

"_You look lonely." The boy sat next to her as she sat in the garden watching the clouds overhead. She didn't look at him, nor did she respond. She was normally like this, the boy frowned and took a rose off of the bush next to him. He spent a few minutes taking the thorns off the stem. "You know, being alone can make others feel like they mean nothing." He said off handedly. She looked at him. "For the few that try to befriend that person, pushing them away could hurt them." He inspected the flower stem making sure he had gotten all the thorns._

"_What if there's a reason for keeping distance?" She asked, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Then you should say so." He turned towards her and pushed her bangs back, carefully sliding the rose between her ear and head. He stood, Rin couldn't think of anything to say. "Happy birthday, by the way." His smile was wide as he turned to leave. "See you at dinner." He waved walking away._

The memory seemed to snap realization into her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked, it was in fact, her birthday. Shaking her head she stood and walked out to the bedroom. She placed the rose in a vase and watched the early sun set over the building tops.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's been forever. School's a huge distraction and I get distracted easily. A bit early for a birthday chapter but I couldn't ignore this idea.<strong>

**-Rain**


End file.
